Sweetie
by CarlyOshawott
Summary: An Autobiography About a Spritzee and her journey with her Trainer, Carly. (Discontinued)
1. Her

**A/N: Hai! :3 I would like to remind any readers that this is my first story ever, so if it sucks, I'm sorry.**

 **Spritzee has always been one of my favorite pokemon, so i wanted to write a story about a Particular one I raised in Y.**

 **Trubbish, would you like to do the honors?**

 **Disclaimer Trubbish: Carly does not own Pokemon, Nintendo, or any characters from the games.**

 **Without further ado, Enjoy** _ **Sweetie!**_

* * *

It was a normal, sunny day. Smeargles were painting on the sides of The Battle Chateau, Duckletts played in the water, Bunnelbys played with the earth, Flabebes danced with flowers, and The Roselias and Croagunks… Well, i can't go near them, so I don't know what they did. But anyway, Today was a peaceful spring day, and no other pokemon in Route 7 is more calm than us Spritzees.

We're small, kinda bird-ish, pink, with really tiny wings, and a puff of feathers on our heads. Our feet are lavender, and our entire face area is plain white. We have large, red and black eyes with thick-ish black eyelashes. The reason we can't go near Croagunks and Roselias is because their poison types, and if you didn't know, Poison is effective against fairy. At least that's what my Siblings told me.

My family, consisting of Two Aromatisse, and 4 Spritzees, always were a little overprotective, But they were wonderful. We lived in a large nest made of flowers underneath a tree near Route 7. My Parents said someday we would be caught by these things called " _Humans_ " and we would live happily with them. I saw a couple of humans near Route 7, and Oh My Xerneas, did they look weird.

Every day, we head outside to play and Eat, and be free. Today was pretty normal. We went outside, Two of my brothers played tag with some Ducklett, and my Sisters perched near the ledge of the river and sipped some of the

clear, sky blue water. I, being the lazy Pokemon that i am, Chilled in my usual bath of flower petals, attempting to put my wings behind myself.

That is, until, I heard the flowers ruffle, and Multiple Pokemon running away. I floated up to see what all the hustle was, and I saw my family, in my nest, Looking at me, half scared, half happy. I turned myself to see what they were scared of, and that is when I…

When I…

Saw _Her._


	2. A New Adventure

**A/N: Well, that chapter was short. But I promise, this one will be better.**

 _A human._

A human, in all her glory, stood right there, in front of me!

Although, I will admit, she looks much prettier than all those nutty artsy humans who for some reason stood by our flower patch.

She had brunette hair, light skin, a white brimmed hat, a white sleeveless top and a long Navy blue skirt, and a pale lavender purse around her shoulder.

She was looking around, as if searching for something, slowly stepping into the flower patch.

I took offense to this, HOW DARE SHE JUST MARCH UP INTO MY FAMILY'S PATCH? I floated up, level to her head, my face obviously angry. I growled at her, but it was basically in my head. I leaned back a bit and shook my feet to her, trying to look intimidating. She didn't notice.

I felt so offended, so ignored, that I finally squeaked something out of my mouth.

"Spritzee! Zee!"

The girl turned around and saw me attempting to intimidate her. "Daawww…" She then looked as if she realized something. "Oh! I think that's it!" She took out a strange device and pointed it at me. It then opened, and showed a Picture of one of my Fellow Spritzees.

" _Spritzee. The Perfume Pokemon"_

WHAT?!

THAT THING JUST SPOKE?

I growled again, now a little bit afraid. The girl smirked and pulled a red and white ball out of her bag. "Go, Scorcher!" She exclaimed.

On the ground, the ball opened and a flash of white light was released and formed what I could only think was another Pokemon. It was standing upright, yellow fur, orange in its ears. Black lower half, poofy tail, twig jammed inside.

"Braaaii!"

I leaned back, scared by the Foxy pokemon in front of me. I then built all my courage up, readied my throat, and sang out a flurry of golden music notes. They landed right on the other Pokemon's face.

It didn't do a thing.

"Scorcher, use Psywave!" She shouted as the Pokemon snatched the twig in it's tail and pointed it at me.

I didn't move. I didn't want to.

The twig caught aflame and multi colored rings burst out of it and hit me in the face.

I felt weak, but still flying.

The Human reached into her bag and pulled out another red and white ball.

I felt myself smile, as i closed my eyes and let her toss the ball at me.

It landed below me, opened up, and I felt myself being absorbed into it.

And before I knew it, I was peacefully resting inside the small chamber.

And that is when I realized, That this was a new journey for me.


	3. Sweetie and Carly

**A/N: This chapter will be better. I promise. Anyway, some pokemon will be changed in this story, Like Scorcher the Braixen was male, but in this Story he's female, but that will just be for the sake of the plot!**

"Guys, I think she's waking up!"

I opened my eyes.

"What? Where am I?"

I was on a soft sofa, bundled up in a grey blanket. In front of me was a black table which held multiple bowls of brown pellet things.

I looked up some more. Pokemon were around me.

"Hi!"

"Hello again."

"Hiiiii…"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Good Afternoon."

Startled, I backed into the couch, trying to hide with the blanket.

"We won't hurt you, I promise!"

Somebody was bouncing on the couch next to me, so i was forced to throw off the blanket.

The Pokemon's was about my size, was blue with round ears and white cheeks, with small feet. What was notable about her though, was that there was a big blue ball the exact same size as her on the end of her zig-zag tail. She was cheerily bouncing on it, making the seat shake.

"HI! I'm Blueberry the Azurill! I'm part of Carly's Team, along with Cupcake, Scorcher, Flutter, and Tropica! Oh, and not to mention….

..YOU!"

Surprisingly, I didn't freak out when I heard her last statement. Instead, I observed the others.

There was the same Braixen from before, A Large, fat, teal pokemon, Snorlax, that i saw around Route 7, A butterfly pokemon with large red eyes, and a green, Lizard-like Pokemon with some kind of flower bulb on it's back.

"Hello.." I mumbled, finally perching onto the table and looking up at my, ' _Teammates'_

"Hi again! My name is Scorcher, Short for Scorcheress."

"I'm...Cupcake…" Yawned the Snorlax.

"Flutter!" Mumbled the Butterfly.

"My name is Tropica. What is yours?" The lizard asked.

"I...Don't have a name…." Name? What did they mean by that?

"Hey there….."

 _Her again._

She was now sitting in the couch i was on, smiling at me like some sort of fancy Furfrou. I turned around, eyes angry. She looked at me and frowned, then reached over to grab the bowl on the table.

"Are you hungry…?" She asked nervously.

Now that she mentioned it, I realized I was starving. I quickly jumped up and snatched the pellet in my mouth. I carefully and hesitantly ate it, before realizing it was delicious.

"Spritz!"

I floated back up and twirled around, only to fall back on to the human's lap.

"Aww.. Aren't you a Sweetie?" She gently rubbed the puff on my head, which felt great. "That's what i'll call you! Sweetie!"

I looked up at her a little confused, but realized what she meant. I snuggled closer, and she continued to pet me.

"Everybody, Meet Sweetie!"

The Pokemon all cheered, and they spent the rest of the night talking to me about my trainer, battling, types, themselves, Towns, Gym Badges, Pokeballs, Wing Massages, Petal Baths… Oh wait, scratch the last two.

I found out My Trainer's name was _Carly,_ and she was headed to Cyllage City for her next badge. Huh.

 _Carly and Sweetie._

I like _her._

 **A/N: Is This fanfic too… descriptive? I don't know. Again, this is my first story, and I'm not that great of a Writer. Other than that, please leave a Review, let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
